1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to anode devices for use in the electrolytic preparation of manganese oxides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Graphite anode plates which at present are used almost exclusively are subject to strong corrosion in sulfuric acid manganese sulfate electrolytes. The life expectancy of such graphite anodes is moreover abbreviated by damage during removal of the electrolytic manganese dioxide.
According to tests carried out by the applicant, coated titanium anode plates show the important disadvantage that the manganese dioxide coating drops away prematurely in the electrolysis cell. Adequate mechanical stability of the manganese dioxide coatings could not be achieved even by the use of perforated titanium plates, nor by using plates of titanium extended lattice.